Twins Share Everything
by bke.21
Summary: After witnessing a very private moment, Militias thoughts are tossed into the gutter but, lucky for her, twins never stray too far from one another.


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if i did, I would piss off the FNDM on purpose**

 **Sorry about the long delay. I began RPing on Tumblr again and its been taking all my time. So here is my new, shit teir smut. Happy Fapping.**

* * *

Melanie and her twin sister Militia have shared a room in their parent's house for a little more than 18 years now. The arrangement has worked flawlessly, as the girls have always shared everything, and to their parents delight...almost never argue! The girls have an older brother, but he moved out under less than desirable circumstances when they were just 8 years old. He's made little contact with the family since, but occasionally word gets back to the girl's parents that Junior had another run-in with the law or that he'd been admitted to rehab. As young girls, they had always looked up to Junior, but when they were old enough to understand why he was told to leave, they were glad that their parents had made the right choice.

Now don't misunderstand the situation, the girls may share everything, and they may look alike, and get along just fine, but otherwise they are VERY different! Melanie has always been the troublemaker. In junior high she was on a first name basis with the school's guidance counselor. In high school, she was send to the principal's office more than once for making out with different boys in the hallways between classes. Ms. Goodwitch, the school's gym teacher, even witnessed Melanie and Tina Quidas locking lips in the girl's locker room after field hockey practice. Ms. Goodwitch didn't report the incident, which Melanie suspected was because Ms. Goodwitch was a lezzy. She was probably enjoying the show...the old dyke! With all of Melanie's "extracurricular" activities, there was little time for concentrating on her school work, and her grades suffered.

Militia, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of her sister. She was the epitome of scholarly perfection. In addition to being an honors student, Militia was the school track star (placing 2nd in the 3 mile at States, and 7th at Nationals), and lettering in girl's volleyball all four years. She had already been accepted to Cornell University and Northwestern, both on a full-ride scholarship. There was no mistaking, Militia was headed for success!

Now the average reader might think that there would be some sibling rivalry, and surely Melanie should be jealous of Militia's success...but this wasn't the case. As I said, the girls always got along fine. They were each happy with the way things were. When they were alone in their bedroom at night, they would vent to each other. It was this free flow of feelings that kept their bond strong. It seemed that there was never anything that they couldn't share with each other, or at least Melanie thought so. Militia, however, had one secret that she never wanted to share with anyone.

One Saturday morning a few years back, Militia had been downstairs to the basement reading in peace and quiet. On the weekends, Melanie would often have friends over, which meant the only way to get alone time was to escape to the dark solitude of the basement. She had a little nook set up in one corner, opposite the laundry area. Here she could just relax and enjoy her books. It was also here that she witnessed something that would change her life!

As she was deep in her book, "Quantum Reality" by Dr. Ooblek, for an Honors Physics report due at the end of the month, she heard a noise. Apparently someone was coming down the stairs. She didn't make a sound because she didn't want anyone coming over to bother her. So as quietly as she could, she switched off her little desk lamp and remained motionless. Faintly she could make out that it was her father. He was carrying a load of laundry, which looked to be the hamper from her and Melanie's room. It was overflowing, which wasn't surprising. This week was Melanie's turn to bring down the laundry. What did surprise her was that their dad brought it down. He VERY rarely did that. He always said that they "needed to learn responsibility," and expected them to do the chores that they were assigned. Militia almost spoke up to ask why he would do one of Melanie's chores, but thought better of it. If she spoke up now, there would be questions as to why she was down here with the lights out and then more chit-chat. She just wanted to get back to her book, so she sat there quietly, waiting for her dad to leave...but he didn't.

As Militia sat in the dark, her dad was sorting the girls' dirty laundry. He was putting the darks in the dark pile and lights in the light pile. When he got to their delicates, he did something that shocked Militia. He took a pair of what appeared to be Melanie's light blue cotton bikini panties, and lifted them to his nose. Then he reached for another pair, this time it was the white cotton briefs that Militia had just changed out of that morning. She could feel her face blush because she knew they were dirty, and most likely still damp from a VERY realistic sexual dream she had...which actually woke her up. Militia was SOOO embarrassed. But here was her father, her daddy, sniffing her moist cotton panties. With a pair of panties in each hand, her father unzipped the fly on his trousers and pulled his engorged cock through the opening. He was facing away from her, so she could only really guess what was happening. He set a pair of panties down on the washer and she could see that he was holding the other pair to his nose while his other arm was, apparently, stroking his manhood...then he would set that pair down and pick up the other and repeat.

Militia was beginning to perspire profusely. She was helpless at this point to do anything but sit and watch. She certainly couldn't speak up. It would be too much of an embarrassment for her and for her father, so she remained still while her father masturbated with her and Melanie's freshly worn panties. It was the most humiliating moment of her life. Finally she saw her father reach for Melanie's panties...body tense, groan, and then relax with a sigh. He had obviously just cum in her sister's panties. She could see that he was using her own soft white panties to clean the last remnants of cum from his softening cock. Then he zipped himself up and put the cummy panties back in the pile of dirty delicates, and left.

Militia didn't know what to do. She couldn't go tell her sister...her confessor. She realized that it would be too humiliating for both of them. She reasoned that this would be one of those secrets that should never be revealed. Now afraid to move, she sat still until she was absolutely sure her dad wouldn't return. Carefully she sat forward in her chair, not wanting to make a sound. It wasn't until this moment that she realized that the panties she had on were wet. With her head still spinning, she tried to figure out if she had accidentally peed on herself. When she stood, she was sure that she hadn't peed, but what then? "OH MY GOD!" she thought, "was I aroused at the sight of my daddy masturbating with Melanie's and my panties?" Sure enough, there was no other explanation. She couldn't believe how naughty she felt. She had just witnessed the most embarrassing and humiliating moment of her life and it turned her on! "What is wrong with me?" she thought.

Now that Militia knew what had happened, and how it affected her, she began pacing around the room. She was trying to analyze the events and make some sense of it. She needed to know how to move forward...what to do next. "First thing first!" she thought, "I need to see the evidence." So she approached the stacks of dirty clothes, focusing on the stack of delicates. She immediately spotted the two pairs of cum soaked panties. She took both pairs and walked back over to "her" corner of the basement. She sat in her reading chair, panties in hand. She wondered why she just took the panties and what she should do with them now that she has them. She switched on her reading light and began to examine the wet cotton of her white briefs. They had a few streaks of cum where her dad had finished cleaning up, but not as much as she thought there would be, so she tossed them to the table. Now she brought her sister's panties in close for inspection. The cotton crotch was absolutely sticky with her dad's hot load of cum. She had never seen a man's cum close up. Melanie had told her about it before. About how it shoots out of a boy's cock and you have to be careful it doesn't get in your eye or it hurts real bad, but this is the first time she ever actually saw it.

Militia was a curious girl, so to figure things out she would often experiment with them. In this case, she decided to feel her father's cum first. It was very viscous, but extremely slippery. The color was off-white, almost a pearly gray color. The smell was remarkable. It was actually quite potent, with a strong smell of sea salt, but fresh, not clammy. Finally she decided that this might be the one and only opportunity before she gets her first boyfriend that she would be able to actually taste a man's cum. So she brought the crotch of her sister's underwear to her mouth and stuck her tongue out and tasted her father's cum. It took a moment to register the taste. It wasn't at all what she expected...not in a bad way, but just different. She had gone this far, so she decided she should finish the job. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the gusset and greedily began sucking the panties clean...forgetting that the panties had also been tightly pressed against her sisters clean shaven pussy only hours before. Militia didn't care though. She was really enjoying the experience.

Militia was so horny now that she knew something had to be done, and quickly. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them and her panties down around her ankles. She leaned as far back in her chair as she could, scooting her butt all the way forward and spreading her knees apart. She held her sister's panties to her nose and began to masturbate furiously. She kept the part of the crotch that her dad had cum in, in her mouth, and the part just above the gusset pressed against her nose. NOW she could smell her sister's pussy. She immediately recognized the scent. It wasn't uncommon for Militia to awake in the middle of the night to the sound, and smell, of Melanie masturbating. Militia would simply, and quietly, go back to sleep. Now that she was in the heat of ecstasy, she was finding that it wasn't just her father's cum that was turning her on, but also her twin sister's scent! This revelation put Militia over the top. She mashed her clit hard with her fingers and squeezed her legs tightly together while her body convulsed with wave after wave of mind bending orgasm. Then she collapsed in her chair...spent!

A few minutes later she heard a commotion from upstairs. It was Melanie and her friends leaving. Militia quickly pulled her pants up and put the panties back where her father had left them. She didn't want there to be any question as to whether she had seen what her dad had done or the evidence that he left behind. She grabbed her book, switched off the light and left the basement.

Over the next few years, Militia found evidence that her father had used either hers or Melanie's panties (maybe both) as a catch for his cum, but she never again witnessed him actually committing the act. This was fine by her, because she really didn't want to. Militia had, however, developed a desire to masturbate with her sister's panties. During the night, Militia would stay awake to listen to Melanie rub her wet pussy. In the morning, while Melanie was taking her shower, Militia would go to the hamper and steal her twin sister's dirty panties. By this time, Melanie had all sorts of panties...everything from boy shorts to thongs. Militia's favorites were the plain cotton bikinis, similar to what her father had cum in that first time. The cotton retained Melanie's pussy smell the best. So it had become the ritual, while Melanie was bathing, Militia would steal the panties and hide them. Later when they got home from school, she would take the pilfered panties down to her study area in the basement, and with the lights off, masturbate to the scent of her sister's pussy. Then she'd gather her wits and pull up her pants, head back upstairs and put the panties back where she had taken them from...no one the wiser.

Unbeknownst to Militia, Melanie had begun to suspect something wasn't quite right. On several occasions she would get undressed in the morning and put her dirty clothes in the hamper. Then when she'd come out, it appeared that someone had been in the hamper, and at first she couldn't figure out what was different. Over time she realized that her panties were missing, but would mysteriously reappear by evening time. She would almost swear that her sister was doing it, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. At first she suspected her father, but then realized that he was never around when the panties became missing. So the only logical answer was Militia. So to make damn sure before she accused her twin, she decided to set a trap. She would follow her normal routine and in the morning. She'd get undressed and head for the shower and start the water. Then she'd "suddenly realize she forgot something," maybe soap or something, and come back out to the bedroom in hopes of catching the culprit red handed...or at least panties in hand.

The next morning she got up and followed her plan. She stripped down naked and headed to the bathroom, shut the door behind her and began to run the shower. She listened closely to the door, but the shower was too noisy to hear anything out in the bedroom. After waiting a few moments, she figured it was now or never, so she flung the door open and sprung out. There, standing over the hamper, was Militia...quickly trying to hide the panties that had until just moments before, been held to her nose. Militia's face was a crimson red. Even though Melanie had suspected her sister of doing something with her panties, she was mortified to realize that they were being used for sexual gratification! Melanie's face was actually turning quite pale and she was becoming lightheaded. Without saying a word, she walked over to her bed and laid down. Militia didn't know what to do, so she walked into the bathroom and shut off the shower. When she returned to the bedroom, she put her sister's panties back in the hamper and walked to her own bed. The room was deathly silent.

Melanie spoke first, but all that really escaped her lips were a few incoherent interrogatories, nothing that made any sense. Militia had always been the more rational twin, and now was no different. She sat up in her bed and faced her naked sister and said plainly, "I like the way your pussy smells, so I use your panties when I masturbate." Now the look of confusion on Melanie's face changed to a look of amusement or maybe it was satisfaction. Still, she didn't speak. Even though things made more sense now, she still felt betrayed. She had thought that there were no secrets between twins, especially between her and Militia. So why didn't Militia feel that she could come to her with this?

So she asked, "Why didn't you come to me with this sooner, Sis?"

Militia replied "It's been going on pretty steady now for a few years. At first I was really embarrassed that it was my own sister's pussy that I liked, so I felt it wasn't something I could talk to you about. Now I'm not as embarrassed, but I still didn't know how you'd feel, so I kept it my secret."

Melanie responded to her sister with compassion, "I know you haven't been with anyone sexually, so is there a chance that you are just a little confused?"

"No way Melanie, I know what turns me on. I've tasted a man's cum and decided that it wasn't as appealing as yours." said Militia. Of course she didn't have the heart to tell her sister what had happened with her father. One secret was enough for the day.

So Melanie had to ask, "Do you find me sexually appealing, or is it just my cum soaked panties?" Militia answered as best she could, because now she was getting into some unexpected territory. It almost seemed as though Melanie was turning the tables on her.

"I often stay up late at night to listen to you play with yourself, Melanie. I fantasize that I am the one rubbing your wet pussy instead of you. Every morning when you strip naked, I watch you saunter into the bathroom and close the door. As I'm listening to you wash your body, I hold the panties that you just took off to my nose and wish it was me that was sponging your wet body, not you. As I sit alone in the basement in the afternoons, while you are off fucking god-knows-who, I imagine it is me fucking your wet pussy, not them. I want to be the one that makes you cum. I want to taste your wet pussy. Do you understand Melanie?"

All this was coming as such a surprise to Melanie that she barely had enough time to process this revelation. All Melanie could think to say was, "Well then, why don't you come here and let's see what we can do for you, Sis?"

Militia didn't need to be told twice. In the blink of an eye she pounced on her naked twin. Melanie's skin was so warm and smelled so inviting. Her pussy was shaven almost clean, all except for a small "landing strip" just above her clitoris. Militia, in contrast, had a full bushy pussy. She rationalized that since she didn't have a boyfriend to please, there wasn't a need to go through the headache of maintaining a trimmed pussy, so she just didn't bother. Now she was feeling a little self-conscious, so she kept her cotton granny-panties on, despite her sister's nakedness. Militia could tell that Melanie was excited, because when she ran her hand down her sister's smooth stomach, she could feel how wet Melanie's pussy was. She kissed Melanie softly on each breast, pausing briefly at the nipples, before kissing her way down her sister's torso. Militia had dreamed of this moment for years. Wondering if it would ever actually happen, and now it was. It would only be moments before she'd be able to taste her twin's pussy in the flesh. Neither sister could contain themselves!

Melanie was growing impatient. Her pussy was aching to be sucked and her inexperienced sister was taking her own sweet time. She was used to having guys just bend her over and fuck her brains out, not all this kissing and caressing. To speed things up a little and not upset Militia, she grabbed two handfuls of her sister's hair and "guided" Militia's mouth toward her swollen clit. Apparently her sister got the message, because Militia suddenly attacked her pussy like a wild animal attacking its prey! Militia was sucking Melanie's clit and running her tongue up and down her pussy lips. All Melanie could hear was wet slapping and slurping sounds. It felt so delicious! Then she felt her sister's small fingers enter her pussy. Oh, it felt so fucking good, she thought! Melanie knew it would only be another few seconds and she'd be cumming like crazy. Militia was really giving her pussy a workout. Then it happened, like a flash of lightning beginning at her pussy and streaking out over her whole body. She gripped Militia's head even tighter, pulling her sister's mouth violently to her quivering pussy. Then she went limp...exhausted!

When Melanie regained her senses, she released her sister's head from her tight grasp. Then she sat forward and kissed Militia squarely on the mouth. She could taste her own cum on Militia's lips. It brought her satisfaction knowing that her prudish sister had just eaten her out. Of course she wasn't particularly interested in returning the favor, so she didn't. Militia could see that her sister's attitude had changed...and feeling pretty horny, she asked if Melanie wanted to play with her. "Fuck no I don't want to go down on you Militia!" Melanie said. "Is it because I don't shave my pussy? Because if it is, I'll take care of that right now for you!" exclaimed Militia. "No, it isn't that, I'm just not into girls like you are Sis. I've kissed other girls, but I never did anything more. Nothing personal, but I don't have any intention on eating another girl's pussy...yours or anyone else's. I'm not saying you can't eat my pussy though. As a matter of fact, I'm expecting you to fuck me every day from now on. I haven't cum so hard, EVER, and I'm not about to give that up." "So what you're saying is that I have to eat you out, but you won't do the same for me?" questioned Militia. "Ummmm, yup, that about sums it up. See, you seem to really like sucking my pussy, and I like having you suck it. We sleep in the same room, so I don't have to go anywhere...I'm right here. Now, I'd be happy to watch you play with yourself. I'd really like to see what you do with my panties when I'm not around, but as far as sticking my tongue into your puss...forget about it!"

"Ok, I'll make you a deal." said Melanie. "Since I can see that you're a little upset about this, I'll finger you, but that's it! I have never touched another girl's coochie and really wonder if it feels like mine."

"Of course mine is going to feel like yours Melanie, we're twins silly! I'm not going to turn down a free handjob though." Militia said, giggling.

So Militia removed her flannel PJ top and stood before her sister in only her white (actually kind of grayish) granny-panties. They were a few years old and were really showing signs of wear. The material was so thin from wear/washing that you could clearly see her pubic hair through it. She stood nervously with her arms crossed over her small tits and her knees tightly together, trying to hide the fact that she was ashamed of her hairy cunt. Melanie reached out and took her sister by the arm and pulled her down on the bed. Militia was so horny that a wet spot had formed in the crotch of those old panties. Melanie saw it and began to laugh.

"So Sis, it seems that you're all ready for me!" Melanie giggled.

"I've been ready for a LONG time. I just hope I don't cum before you get your fingers inside of me!" Militia said with some seriousness.

Melanie reached for the waistband of her sister's wet panties, and gave them a swift tug. In a single motion, the briefs were down around Militia's knees...exposing her bushy mound of pubic hair. Militia drew her left leg up, leaving her panties dangling from her right ankle. Then she spread her legs so that her sister had better access to her virgin pussy.

Melanie was actually starting to really get turned on. She hadn't seen her sister naked in a while and liked the look of her hairy bush. It made her look older, like the girls in their dad's old porn magazines from the 1980's. Using the fingers of one hand, she parted the hair and spread Militia's labia...exposing her wide open pussy. Even though it wasn't necessary, Melanie licked the fingers of her other hand and inserted them into Militia's soft warm pussy. Neither girl could believe how wonderful it felt. Militia sighed and just closed her eyes. Her hips began a rhythmic gyration in unison with in and out motion of Melanie's fingers. Melanie used her thumb to rub her sister's erect clitoris. The friction was too much for Militia to handle. As she expected, the anticipation of finally having her sister fucking her pussy, coupled with the intense pleasure that she was feeling right now, was just too much. She could feel her face flush and it seemed that every sense in her body was heightened. Militia's orgasm overcame her. Uncontrollably she lay on the bed, muscles convulsing, until the sexual climax subsided and her normal senses returned.

Both girls were exhausted. Since this was the summer before they started college, there was no one home to bother them. Both Mom and Dad were at work, so they just crawled under the covers and snuggled close to each other. Both sisters were satisfied with their new arrangement. Militia figured that if she played her cards just right, by the end of the summer Melanie would change her mind about going down on a girl...after all, how many times can you feel another girl's pussy without wanting to wrap your lips around it? She decided it might be best to at least trim her pussy a little. If it looked a little more presentable, then maybe her sister would be more likely to eat it. Everything seemed to be working out just perfectly...then there was a knock at the front door.

"I wonder who the fuck is at the door?" said Melanie.

"I don't know, I don't think we're expecting a delivery." answered her sister.

The girls groaned and got out of bed, threw on a bathrobe, and headed downstairs to the front door. Neither sister was presentable, with mussed hair and smelling of pussy, but they didn't seem to notice, or care. Militia reached the door first, and opened it. Standing there, looking like a bum off the street was none other than their older brother, Junior!


End file.
